Long Distance
by cupcakebakingunicorns
Summary: Of all the things he shouldn't make you feel, you feel all of them. Cleo/Zane


A/N: Hey my little Unicorns! What's up? I have been watching H2o nonstop and so I wanted to do a little one-shot for one of my favorite couples! Cleo/Zane!

Summary: Of all the things he shouldn't make you feel, you feel all of them.

3…

2…

1…

ACTION!

* * *

Long Distance

You are sitting on the beach. It has been three months since he left. You shouldn't miss him. You should be happy that he is gone. And yet…

"Hey kiddo," you hear. You smile at Rikki's voice. You look up at her, through your tear filled eyes. You shouldn't want him to come back. He is a jerk, you remind yourself, and yet…

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"They'll be back soon," Rikki promises. _They?_ It takes you a second to remember that all three of them left together. However, you don't miss the one that left you.

"I know," you put your chin in your hand and continue to look out on the open ocean. You can still hear his voice in your head. _I'll be back for you, I promise._

"I think we should just leave her alone to her thoughts," you hear Bella say. Rikki mumbles an agreement and they walk off.

This has been their strategy for a while. Trying to get you to reveal why you're really upset. They always come to the conclusion you're missing Lewis. You are missing someone, just not him.

His dark eyes swim in your memory. Memories, that's all you have of him right now. That and his old t shirt. The girls ask about it enough and you just claim that it's Lewis's. Lewis isn't around to deny it. However, if they were really paying attention, they wouldn't smell Lewis's scent. They would smell Zane hidden in the tightly woven black fibers. His smell of Banana Boat sunscreen, axe and salt water. Though, the salt water smell might be from your tears. You cry enough with him gone.

* * *

You can't just keep watching the ocean. Finally you can't take it anymore. You run to the dock and dive off. You take a second to take in the peaceful quiet of the water before flicking your tail and heading for Mako. You arrive in milliseconds as always swimming to the moon pool. You surface and pull in a breath, even though you don't need it. You put your elbows on the step-like rock like the three of you always do. You sigh and let your gaze fall to the ground. You see a shadow appear.

"I don't need cheering up," you say.

"Well, then maybe I'll just leave," your head pops up.

"Zane?" He walks over and helps you out of the water. You use your powers to pull all of the moisture off. You had discovered that that was easier than always having Rikki around. Once you're dry you stand up and face him. He is wearing a black v-neck shirt and jeans. He just looks like him.

"I thought I might find you here," he says. You lean your head against his chest and his arms fold around you. He makes you feel so warm and secure. "I missed you," he whispers into your hair.

"I missed you too," you say. Then you suddenly pull away.

"What's wrong, Cleo?" He asks. You sigh.

"What are we doing, Zane?" You ask, "You're supposed to be with Rikki. And me with Lewis,"

"Is that what either of us wants?" He asks. You shrug.

"All I want is you, Zane," you admit. "But you have Rikki," He steps closer to you.

"I only want you," he says. He puts a hand on your neck, his thumb stroking your cheek softly. His hand moves to the back of your neck and pulls you up to him. You know you should pull back but his lips are right there. You close the gap and almost moan. You've been wanting it for so long that it's like a burst of hope. Fireworks explode and you hold him close. He pushed you back until your back hits the wall. You wrap your arms around his neck. He tilts his head slightly and your fingers travel into his hair. He pulls away to kiss your neck.

"Zane,"

"Mmm?" You giggle and push him off. He wraps his arms around you.

"Stop!" You squeal.

"Why?" He kisses your neck.

"Because you're an idiot!" You smile. He pulls away and looks at you. Suddenly, Zane's phone rings. He smiles as he pulls it out of his pocket.

"Hello? Rikki? Yeah- Yeah she's right here," he hands you the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cleo, I am so sorry!"

"What?" You ask.

"I-I kissed... Lewis,"

"You what?" You're not even angry. You leave Zane behind as you head up the back passage.

"I am so sorry," she sounds like she is in tears.

"No, no it's okay," you say, "I umm... Kind of kissed Zane..."

"That's why you were upset? Because of Zane, not Lewis. The same for me! Switch?" She giggles.

"You make it sound so easy. Sure," you laugh and you can almost hear her grinning.

"Great!" She says, "You two want to meet us at the Juicenet?"

"We're kind of at Mako,"

"Great, we'll just come there,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"What was that all about?" Zane asks as you hand him his phone.

"Turns out that Rikki likes Lewis. I think this worked out well" you say. He smiles. You take his hand and intertwine your fingers. He leans down and kisses you again. You moan softly as his tongue explores your mouth.

"Woah!" You jump apart at Rikki's voice. "Watch it you two," you smile and squeeze Zane's hand. Bella appears behind her.

"Where are the boys?" You ask.

"They're on their way," Bella says. Right on cue, they come walking in.

"Yeah, triple date!" Will laughs. You all smile as the boys heave Bella and Rikki out of the water. It is finally perfect; you sitting on Zane's lap, his arm around you, Rikki leaning on Lewis, Bella with Will.

_Everyone's finally happy._

* * *

A/N: It was cheesy and stupid but yeah! Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
